


Valentine's Dean

by Wayward_and_Worn



Series: Life With Dean [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 15:55:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22718515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_and_Worn/pseuds/Wayward_and_Worn
Summary: This is the follow up to “New Year’s Dean,” I thought it would be fun to check in on the new lovers.
Relationships: Dean & Reader, Dean & You, Dean Winchester & Reader, Dean Winchester x Reader, Dean Winchester/You
Series: Life With Dean [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633741
Comments: 7
Kudos: 44





	Valentine's Dean

Dean was pretty much hers from New Year’s on. He would be at her place every few evenings after work, spending the night more often than not. Time was marching on. One evening as he was dozing contentedly with his head in her lap, she asked, “Do you do the whole Valentine’s Day thing?”

Green eyes opened slowly. He smiled albeit ruefully. “Not…really.” Reaching up, he put a hand to her cheek. “Do you? Do you want me to?”

“If I’m being honest, I’m usually alone. It would be nice,” she ventured, “But if you don’t, you don’t. I’m not going to force you.”

“At the very least, sweetheart, I can promise you won’t be alone.” He leaned up to kiss her.

“I’ll take it.”

Once Dean’s paychecks were regular, he’d acquired a kitchen table, a couch, a coffee table and some lamps. He still didn’t have a TV, opting to use his laptop for the time being. It seemed to her that he was working on furnishing room by room. Meaning Dean was still using the “nest” she’d loaned him. Considering he was in her bed more often than his own, it really wasn’t an issue. 

On the other hand, she spent a good amount of time in Dean’s kitchen. Until he came along, she didn’t know about the many hidden glories of a bacon cheeseburger. One night, as she was drooling over his spaghetti, she had told him, “You’re an excellent cook. This is amazing.”

He’d smiled and looked down. It was a sweet smile that she’d never seen in their relatively short time together. She tried not to stare at him while she pondered, then it hit her. It was pride. Before she could dwell on it much, he stabbed at his pasta and replied, “Thanks. I try.”

“I think you should just cook for me all the time.” She nodded, digging back in.

“What’s the pay?”

She swallowed her mouthful of meatball. “I dunno. I’ve never had staff before, what’s a fair price?” 

“You,” his eyes had darkened. Dinner quickly forgotten. 

“Who said you needed a bed?” she joked later as Dean spread her out on the couch. 

Valentine’s morning, Dean had woken in her bed in high spirits; kissing her awake. “I’m going to take care of all of dinner for us tonight. Okay?”

She blinked up into his handsome face, his grin contagious. The past couple of days he’d been …bouncy. It was the only way she could describe him. He reminded her of a little kid with a secret that it was ALMOST time to tell. She’d even caught him grinning at her the night before when he thought she wasn’t looking. “As you wish,” she’d smiled.

Then Dean sobered. “You’re the best thing that has happened to me in a long time. And I really appreciate you giving me so much. Your time. Your… stuff.” He leaned in to kiss her neck, “You.” He rolled over on top of her, pushing between her naked thighs. With Dean, there was very little use for any kind of nightwear. She moaned at the feel of his hardness against her. “I have a gift for you later.”

“But we said…” her voice already breathy with anticipation. She moved her hips, rubbing against his cock. “Dean…”

“I know, but right after that I got this idea and wouldn’t let go. It’s perfect.” He reached between them, positioning himself at her entrance and slid inside with a moan. “Just like my girl.”

The workday was BRUTALLY long. Her concentration was shot. Rather than answering questions on a conference call, she was remembering the feel of Dean’s cock inside her that morning. How he’d called her name when he came. She should have gotten a speeding ticket on her way home, but fortune had smiled. When she arrived, she found Dean had pulled her grill over to his patio and was poking at something while smoke billowed around him. Somewhere along the line, he’d acquired an obnoxiously tall chef hat. He was so adorable, she just stood there for a full minute. Watching and smiling. 

Dinner was stupid good. A feast of steak, baked potatoes, and a comically small salad that Dean admitted was pre-bought. “I’m not wasting my time feeding the rabbits. Salads suck.” He’d said once. Afterwards they settled on his couch to digest. Her curiosity was killing her but when his lips trailed up her neck, she forgot everything except how to kiss back. A heavy make out session left them both panting. “Time for your present.” Dean husked, taking her hand and leading her to his bedroom. She gasped in the doorway.

Inside the large bedroom was…furniture! A full set with a dresser and a chest of drawers sitting along the wall. In the middle of the room, against the far wall was a gorgeous king size bed. A simple platform design of dark wood and a headboard of horizontal planks. Dark blue sheets peeked out from underneath the light grey comforter. Fluffy pillows sat at the head. Either side of the bed had a matching nightstand. In the middle of the bed was a small box with a blue bow. 

Dean wrapped his arms around her waist and put his chin on her shoulder, “I wanted to love you in _my_ bed for a change.”

In that moment, she would have let him do her in the parking lot. Keeping her voice in check, she nuzzled his neck. “You did all this in the last couple weeks?”

“Yeah, it was more of a process than I expected. I had to get approved for credit. Then have them deliver the damn thing when you were at work. And my GOD, sheets are expensive!”

She turned in his arms and covered his mouth with hers. Kissing him deep and hard. 

He pulled away gently. “One more thing.” He left her in the door to walk to the bed, picking up the small box, he held it out to her. “Present. Happy Valentine’s Day.” 

She took it from him. It was a little heavy but not like a brick. Popping off the top, her heart thudded at the shiny resident. “A key?”

“To my door.”

Her eyes started to fill with happy tears. She tried to speak but couldn’t.

Dean took care of it, wanting to get his words out before he attacked her. “I don’t want any secrets. I’m yours. Lock, stock, and barrel. And if this is too much too soon, you can just leave it here until you want it.” He paused to breathe. “I mean if you-hoomph!”

She’d flung herself into his arms. “I want it.” Peppering his handsome face with kisses. “I’m taking it. But Dean, I didn’t get you anything.”

“You’re all I want.” His lips covered hers. 

“Have you even slept in this yet?” Her mind doing some math. 

“Nope. Haven’t even tested it at all. But it IS memory foam.” He proclaimed proudly. 

“Dean,” the gravity of his gift starting to overwhelm her. But before she got too far, he yanked her roughly against him. 

“Get in my bed or I will put you in my bed.” He growled. “I can’t wait any more.” 

She momentarily considered what resisting him would do. But decided that was for another night. Placing her gift on the dresser, she sat on the edge of the bed, reaching for her socks. Her shoes had been abandoned by the couch. “I assume you’d like me to take my clothes off.”

“If you don’t want ‘em torn.” He answered gruffly as he tugged off his own shirts and unbuckled his belt. “I was good up until the couch. Now I’m getting a little…” He had turned to toss his belt into the closet, but when he turned back, he almost swallowed his tongue.

Before him, she was standing in a simple white lace bra and matching lace panties. “Happy Valentine’s Day.” Her body heating up under his gaze. She shrugged, “So maybe I lied a little.” She said.

His mouth was watering, his cock suddenly straining hard in his jeans, he approached her slowly. “Look at you,” he breathed. 

“I thought maybe you’d like to take this off me.” She batted her eyelashes at him. “It would kind of be like unwrapping a present.”

A growling laugh bubbled out of him. “With my teeth.” He leaned in, kissing her, “Get on the bed.”

Pulling back the covers, she climbed in, Dean watching like a hawk. He shed his jeans but left his boxers and joined her. He kissed her forever. Never leaving her lips, letting his hands roam. When his hands gently squeezed her lace covered breasts, she managed a moan. “Dean.”

“You’re so amazing.” Finally pulling the top down to expose her and suck at a pert nipple. Then switching to the other. He rose, kneeling next to her, leaning down and taking the material at her hip in his teeth. It took a little help on her part, but he was true to his word and gently tugged off the panties. Tossing them over his shoulder, he brushed his fingers through her arousal. “And so ready.”

She sat up, rubbing his cock through the material. “Off.” She reached behind to unfasten the bra as Dean wiggled out of his last garment. Pushing her back on her back, he took his place between her thighs, his cock pressing against her. He resumed kissing her until oxygen was desperately needed. 

When he finally pushed inside, he moaned her name with a tone that she’d never heard. She held him tighter as he slid in and out. 

In and out.

When he began pushing a little harder, a little faster, she matched him. He began letting out short grunts of exertion as he wrapped his arms tight around her. “I wanna cum.” He gasped at her throat.

“Cum for me, Dean.” She clenched her inner walls.

“I…I…ha—” he panted, “I’m..oh..fuck,” and released, his cock twitching with each pulse.

Smiling beneath her lover, she ran her hands up his back. “So good, Dean.” She praised.

He lifted himself up on his elbows. “I wanted you to come too.” He pouted.

“Can’t match all the time,“ she smiled, “Believe me, I’m well satisfied.”

“Well I’m not.” He disappeared down her body. 

“Dean, you don’t have to—AH!” Feeling his tongue invading her. “Oh god, keep going.” Reaching down she took a fistful of his hair, moving her hips against his face.

He used both hands to hold her hips while he tasted her as well as himself. He took his time, while she was writhing and begging him for release. When he finally let her cum, she came with a wail and white spots clouding her vision. 

“That was a good one,” he said gently as he crawled back up the bed to flop down next to her. “C’mere.”

She exaggerated weakly moving over to his side, earning a laugh from him. “You took everything out of me.”

“Well then you better recharge fast, I’m not done with you.” Dean said against her ear. “We’ve got all weekend.” 


End file.
